This invention relates to a submersible device, and more particularly to an aquatic toy having a selectable buoyancy.
Numerous children's activity devices are useful to entertain and stimulate children playing in water. For example, some toy devices can be thrown into water, such as, for example, a pool. These devices can be of limited use since they either sink to the bottom of the pool or float on the surface of the water.
Thus, a need exists for a device that can be neutrally buoyant at varying depths of a pool.